End of My Sanity
end of my sanity A fanfic by Stormver Set many years in the future, a very talented writer has written a book called The Saddest Story - and it lives up to its name. In a plot to lower the population of cats in the world, thirty cats are taken each month to hear it be read aloud...and most cats do suicide, as they cannot bear the words. Chapter 1 My name's Eveningswirl. I'm a loyal warrior to SunClan. My name's Eveningswirl. I won't die. I recite the words in my mind as I see the author of that horrible novel gaze upon the remaining SunClan warriors - which only happen to be me, Emberstar, Driftwillow, Heronflight, and Flashpaw. The rest - well, they're gone, dead most likely. We've lost our medicine cat and all our queens and kits. Emberstar holds his position as leader, and Driftwillow has been lucky to survive. Both toms look stocky and thin. Meanwhile, Flashpaw presses against my side. His black and white fur blends into my dark gray, nearly black fur. I watch Heronflight talk with Driftwillow quietly, blue-gray and brown mixing. Emberstar looks upset - his fur is bristling and claws dig into the ground. He had lost his mate to this tyrant already. At last the white tom - Milkshake, I think his name was - flicks his tail. He's decided. "You're all coming with me. We shall stop for the other pickings on the way." That's five cats. Including me. Flashpaw screams and I press his head into my fur with my tail. He's so young and fragile and so close to me. I don't want you to die, Flashpaw. I want you to be with me if I live. Flashpaw didn't have any family left. He was like me, no family, no friends, only wanting to stick close to me just as I wanted to be close to him. We share so many things. Meanwhile, Emberstar looks pained. He hadn't meant to drag his clan into this. I think he wants to talk to me - he turns his gaze to me and I walk up to him, Flashpaw following me. Emberstar leans down over my ear. "Eveningswirl," he whispers, "You must get us out of this. You must bring the Clan back together." I widen my eyes. "W-What?!?" He continues. "There was a prophecy about you...that you would save us." He looks up abruptly as Milkshake passes us. He seems worried and his orange fur brushes my ear. "You've got to save us!" he whispers quickly, his fur rising. "Enough talking!" Milkshake doesn't look pleased as he turns his gaze to me. "You're not getting away with this, burnt badger." Burnt badger. His insult rings in my mind and I give him a disgusted look. I almost want to scratch him, but I know he has guards, henchmen that kill anyone who attacks. I've watched him kill my best friend, Ravenfeather. I just remember her screams and the blood, her blood, everywhere. Milkshake is giving everyone insulting nicknames. He calls Emberstar 'burning blood' and Driftwillow 'frozen idiot'. Flashpaw almost has it worse than me - his nickname is 'midnight death'. Heronflight's is 'choking fox'. "Hey, Death Squad!" Milkshake's name for our group makes me feel sick. "Follow me," he barks. "We're getting the rest of the group." I cannot stand the names he's given us. Burnt badger? Burning blood? Frozen idiot? These are insults, insults that only fuel my anger. But I can't help but feel scared too.